The Vampire's Bride
by WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt
Summary: Shadow never thought of terror that awaited him. He was just living his life how he liked it. Little did he know of the disastrous consequences that came with that sort of lifestyle. Living off of only hate and blood, he rooms the darkness. Waiting for his next meal. But what happens when a certain white bat catches his hungry eyes. Does he what her blood... Or her?
1. Little Thing Called Karma

**Hey guys! Man I can't enough of this monster love stories! Well Halloween is coming. I was inspired to write this from The Zombie Song. Anyways, I accidentally deleted You Taste So Sweet. But I don't know about that one honestly, tell if you guys like it or not in the reviews please. This chapter is a prologue so it's going to be short. The next chapter might be short too, but the ones after that won't be.**

He fight them as best as he could. But one attacked from behind. He remembered seeing the blue hedgehog, he once called a friend, sink his teeth into his arm. He shrieked at the pain and was able to get the hedgehog off of him, but it was to late.

It was an hour later and he was now laying in an ally way of a broken city, with blood stained all over him. He looked at the bite mark on his arm and could see the disease spreading from the wound.

He closed his eyes knowing that this would be his last few minutes of sanity. After that, Shadow the Hedgehog would be a mindless killing machine, otherwise known as... A Zombie.

 **Please Review! _~WhatchaGonnaDoAbout_**


	2. Suffering Is Good For The Soul

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" "Get him!" The angry mob chased after the monster. The monster looked back, his red eyes flaring and his fanged smile flashing./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" He did this. He drove the town into insanity because of the sudden decrease in population. He killed them. The ones that held the red. The sweet wonderful tasting red. And might he just say, he enjoyed watching the life leave their eyes. The hedgehog was evil for sure./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" The mob chased him to the edge of a cliff. The monster looked down at the crashing waters below. He looked back at the mob, the look of pure craziness in his blood red eyes./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" When the mob that they had him surrounded, Shadow smirked, saluted them, and jumped off the cliff. Falling into the deathly waters./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"strongShort. Short. Short chapters. Chapters theme: Hiding Go Seek./strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"~WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt/span/em/strong/div 


	3. Bloody Best Friends

**_-Transylvania-_**

 ** _(1847)_**

Rouge looked out the window of the carriage. She sighed as her lady in waiting, Amy, keep blabbering on about her engagement.

"You're mother also wanted to let you know that she may not make it to your wedding."

"Thank God." Rouge said under her breath. Unfortunately Amy heard.

"What was that? Your mother, lady Breezie, will not be pleased hearing this!"

Rouge shot Amy with a glare. "She's not my mother." She growled.

Rouge hated hearing people call ma'am Breezie her mother. She was her STEP-mother.

Rouge first met lady Breezie after her real mother died. Her father told the 4 year old bat that he was going to marry lady Breezie.

Rouge at first thought the bride was nice, until she met her other side. She was cruel and only married her father for his money. And she hated Rouge, one of the reasons for being the apple of her fathers eye. She'd get jealous on how she was ALWAYS her fathers first priority. And then her father was murdered. And Rouge swore that it was her step-mother, although everyone else disagreed. Before the tragedy, her father would always let her play in sports and fighting. Which she loved. But Breezie thought being outside the kitchen wasn't the life for a lady. After full ownership of the young bat, She treated her like a slave and made her do the most painful chores and such. It wasn't until she was older that she stopped making her life a living hell. Because it was a new toucher in store for her, marriage.

Rouge played with the golden heart necklace around her neck and pet her, now adult, white and red Chao. Both of witch were presents her father gave her.

Amy scoffed at her aggressive tone, "How unladylike! No wonder you had almost every man asking for your hand in marriage later decline you."

" ** _I_** declined them." Rouge corrected.

"Yeah, and who gave you the authority to do so."

"I did."

Amy sighed, giving up. Then she gave a slight smile, "You know Rouge, you've got guts. Being a woman and standing with a no is not acknowledge around here."

"It's not acknowledged anywhere! I hate all the sexiest cruelty that just goes around unnoticed!" Rouge complained.

Amy gave a slight giggle, "You are surly are a smart girl Rouge with a witty remark, stay that way."

Rouge gave her a smile, "You know I will." Although Amy can be a pain sometimes, like how she doesn't mind the sexism, Rouge still loved her. Amy was really like a sister to Rouge.

Amy and Rouge met when Rouge basically became Cinderella. Rouge smiled at the memory...

6 year old Rouge was scrubbing the floors in the ballroom. Her usually beautiful dress was replaced with ripped ugly brown rags. Her gorgeous pure white curly hair was now tangled and messy. And her face has smears of dirt here and there.

Then there was a tap in her shoulder.

Rouge turned to see the devil herself, ma'am Breezie.

"Rat-Bat! You didn't wash the clothes like I asked you."

"I-I'm s-sorry ma'am. I-I was going to d-do it."

"No excuses!"

Breezie looked her up and down. Her eyes landed on the necklace around her neck. She started to growl.

"STEALING I SEE! GIVE ME THAT YOU PEST!"

Rouge gasped feeling one of her most precious items being ripped from her neck.

"H-hey! Give me that back!"

Her baby Chao, Appleblossom, woke up from at across the room at the sound of her master's plea. Apple started to growl. (A/N: Apple is short for Appleblossom.)

Breezie toke the necklace and walked away, leaving a crying Rouge on the floor.

Apple came over the bat and started comforting her, resulting in a hug from Rouge.

"Mommy, Look! The masters daughter is crying!"

Rouge turned her head to see a young pink hedgehog with green eyes pointing at her with her other hand holding the hand of an older white hedgehog with yellow eyes.

"Amelia! Pointing is rude!" The older on said.

"No it ok." Rouge said wiping the year away from her eyes, "It's nice to know that someone knows I exist."

The pink one ripped away from her mother and ran to Rouge.

"Hi I'm Amelia Rosetta! But you can call me Amy Rose! Or just Amy! I'm a maid here. Why are you crying?"

"I'm Rouge. And I just lost something dear to me."

Amy's mother rolls her eyes and leaves.

"Oh..." Amy said frowning.

Rouge felt a sudden spark in her personality. Like something new has arisen with men her. She knew what it was. Determination.

She smirked, "You wanna help me get it back?"

Amy gave her a look of confusion, "Huh?"

"I'm not going to be bullied around anymore. I'm taking what rightfully mine. The Wanna join me in this rebellion."

"Yes."

* * *

"Rouge! I don't wanna do this anymore!"

Rouge looked at Amy put her pointer finger between her lips as in a silencing signal.

The two children where dress in complete black and where outside Breezie's bedroom window watching her sleeping.

Rouge pulled up with window and jumped in as quite as a mouse. Amy however...

"AHHH!"

Rouge fell forward on her face when the pink hoglet landed on her.

There was a big bang with the impact that caused Breezie to shift a bit. Rouge stiffened at this but relaxed seeing her go into back into a deep sleep.

Rouge looked back and glared at Amy. Amy shrugged and mouthed a sorry.

Getting up, Rouge brush invisible dust off her. She scanned the area. Her teal eyes landed on a golden heart necklace on ma'am Breezie's bed post.

Her eyes sparkled, "There it is."

The duo tip toed over to the bed stand. Rouge grapes it and smiled, feeling successful. Suddenly Breezie grabbed Rouge and snuggled with her like she was a teddy bear.

"Oh my precious, precious money." She said in her sleep.

 _'Figures...'_ Rouge thought to herself.

Rouge looked in complete fear but then her face fell to confusion when Amy pulled out some ink and a feathered pen.

"What?" Rouge whispered.

"I thought we could draw a mustache on her face." Amy whispered back.

Rouge smirked, "Oh yes."

* * *

Amy and Rouge looked proudly at there work.

Lady Breezie's face had a mustache on it and the word _Fartface_ on her forehead.

The two snickered, but froze in horror when the older hedgehog's eyes started to open.

* * *

Breezie opened her eyes to see her nothing before her. "Funny I could have sworn..."

"SLAM!"

Breezie turned around to see her window completely shut and a load...

"AHHH!"

"BAM!"

She shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

Rouge looked down at Amy who fell down in the bushes below, causing a big BAM!

"Are you alright?" Rouge whispered.

No replay.

Rouge started to panic, until a shaky thumbs up came up from the bushes. Rouge breathed out in relief.

She flew down to Amy and helped her up. Amy brushed off a few leafs on her dress and plucked one out of her hair.

Amy smiled and hugged Rouge tightly. "Oh my gosh! That was AWESOME!"

Rouge smiled, happy that she finally found a friend...

* * *

Rouge smiled, reliving the memory. Remembering Breezie's enraged face the next day, looking for the person responsible.

She looked at her friend's watch necklace resting on her blue dress that was designed with white, do designed in fact that you can't really tell if it's blue dress with white or white dress with blue.

That was the necklace Rouge had given her as a gift for their friendship.

As Rouge was snapped out of her day dream when the cart shifted forward and stopped with great force. Taking the girls off guard.

Little did they know, there personal nightmare had just begun.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Lol. Chapters theme is: Oath.**

 **** ** _Please Review!_**

 ** _~WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt_**


End file.
